Attempts have been made to provide distinctive emblems for vehicles. One difficulty in providing such emblems is that they are not recognizable or cannot be seen in the dark. Exterior vehicle emblems typically depict a vehicle make or model, and can be used as part of an ornamental design to provide a distinctive aesthetic appearance to a portion of the vehicle. However, exterior vehicle emblems often cannot be seen at night because they are obscured by glare from the vehicle's headlights, which can prevents recognition of the vehicle make or model and detract from the aesthetic function of the emblem. Interior vehicle emblems suffer from the same difficulties, since interior vehicle lighting does not sufficiently illuminate the emblems at night.